Surviving this together
by TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: What if when nate killed the elderly couple russell decided to stay? What if they embarked on an adventure to find russell's family? But what happens when russell realizes his family was right in front of him the whole time. With lilly and nate. Also what awaits the trio along the way, what is waiting for russell when he returns home? Find out now. sucky summery better I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Now my friends I am writing a new book, and yes this one is all about walking dead 400 days. The only thing is I am choosing write about the 15 year old boy named russell. He had been with a small group of seven, but then split up with them after he couldn't stand it any longer. He went on the road, he wanted to find his family in statesboro. He began his journey on his own, to find his family and who knows what he might find along the way.

It all started that day, the day russell left his old group, and went on the road to find his family. He found himself on a narrow road, surrounded by the forest. He then lifted his map up and took a look at it.

Russell-Looks like only 60 miles left

But then he saw a road sign that showed that there was actually sixty three miles left

Russell-Aw 63 miles left

He then kept going, but then he saw a walker lying on the ground

Russell-Hey! You getting up

But the walker just lay there, for it was already dead.

Russell-Good

He then kept going along the road

Russell-I miss the days of taking shortcuts through the woods

He then stopped, because he could hear something behind him

Russell-That sounds like a car...

He then turned and looked down the road behind him, what he saw scared him. It was a truck in the distance, coming straight for him

Russell-Oh come on, think russell what do I do. Hide, thats it hide

He then hid in the weeds near the road, but then he saw a corpse lying there.

Russell-Aw sick

It was a corpse of girl that he had never met, but it was carley the girl that was with lee's group. Russell thought the truck was passing by, but then it stopped right in front of him

?-I see you with your girlfriend down there

Russell then stood up and faced the stranger

Russell-I don't want no trouble

?-So should I just leave you with your rotting girlfriend

Russell-Just leave me alone

?-Whats your name

Russell-Russell

?-So you didn't steal that bag. Look maybe your in a gang that likes to rob people. But you steal from me, thats last mistake you'll ever make

Russell-I'm not in a gang, man thats racist

?-I didn't mean it like that.

Russell-Sure

?-Just get in. Your gonna get eaten out here otherwise and I'm bored.

Russell-Nah, I'm good

?-Just come on

Russell-I said I'm good

?-Fine

The stranger then drove off, but russell stood there for a minute wondering what had just happened

Russell-That was weird

He then started to walk on, when up the road the man stopped. Then walkers started to pour out of the forest

Russell-No, not now.

Then the stranger backed up to russell

?-Change your mind

Russell-Can you take me to statesboro

?-We'll see, now come on.

Russell then got in the truck and the man drove off. He then pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a drink

?-Here

He then handed the bottle to russell, and russell took hold. He then took a small drink, but started to cough. Then he handed it back to the stranger

Nate-The names nate, thanks for asking. You wanna tell me about where you come from at least, you must have been with a crew. Any tail back where you come from, maybe drop ya off and do a double back

Russell-Can we just drive

Nate-We? You wanna sit in my lap

Russell-I just don't wanna talk

Nate-Your a tough little nut russ. Look kid I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier, we all got our way of coping with stuff right? I guess I can come across a bit... ah well

Russell-I guess

Nate-There ya go, just relax we're gonna have some fun. Why don't you tell me where you were before you got here

Russell-Fine. There were seven of us, I didn't have any family there. My grams is down in statesboro. There was a dad that had a daughter about my age, one guy said he used to be a cop but no one really believed him. Then a teacher and his wife, leader was this guy named steve.

Nate-Go back to the daughter

Russell-Steve was a bad dude, but everyone was with him ya know. He said seven was the magic number, so we didn't add anyone to the group. If we found survivors, it was the same thing every time. He, he.

Nate-Let it out kid

Russell-"We gonna kill these folks and take their stuff or what" Then bang they'd be dead. Anyway I couldn't handle it, after weeks of it I packed my stuff. I decided I could try to find my family on my own. I slipped outta there, I couldn't live like that

Nate-So tell me something about her, give her a six. Russ I'm doing ya a favor here

Russell-Why ya gotta be like that

Nate-Like what

Russell-Talk about women like that

Nate-I can't exactly answer that

Russell-Whatever

Nate-Alright, maybe someone wasn't so near and dear to your heart then

Nate then sped up then stopped in the middle of the road

Russell-What the heck!

Nate-Come on, on a scale of 1-10 what'd ya think

Then a walker jumped at russell

Russell-Ah!

Nate-Must've been nice, before she turned. Here get a look

He then rolled down russell's window and the walker grabbed his arm

Nate-Like a nine right, maybe you got high standards. If you say five I will flip

Russell-Help!

Nate-Jesus, calm down russ

He then went to shoot the walker but was out of bullets

Nate-Come on

He then started to drive off and it knocked the walker to its feet

Nate-Here, can you load it?

He then threw the gun to russell

Nate-Bullets are in the glovebox

Russell just sat there scared out of his mind, but they kept going and found an abandoned truck stop


	2. Chapter 2

Russell just sat there scared out of his mind, but they kept going and found an abandoned truck stop. Nate then pulled over there once he saw it

Nate-Lets look here for supplies in here, maybe fill up while we're at it

Russell-...

He then noticed that russell wasn't paying him any attention

Nate-Don't be mad

But russell still ignored him

Nate-Fine be mad

He then grabbed the gun from russell. Russell felt sorta bad about being that way so he felt that he had to apologize

Russell-I.

Then a gunshot busted russell's window

Nate-Oh heck! Go get out!

They then both jumped out of the car, but russell didn't have much cover. He was practically out in the open

Nate-Russell get back here, you don't wanna be there! Hurry I'll cover you!

Russell-You got bullets this time!

Nate-Don't think about it just run!

Russell then ran for the truck dodging a few bullets, luckily he made it back to the truck

Nate-See not so hard

Russell-What happened to I'll cover you!

Nate-Look how good you did

Russell-I dunno man, we are so screwed

Nate-You haven't been shot at in three months

Russell then looked to the ground, because he was sure this was the end

Nate-C'mon kid look at me

Russell then looked back up at nate

Nate-This is no big deal, we got this. Okay?

Russell-Okay

Nate-First of all we're gonna figure out exactly where this guy is. Now just poke your head up and see where he is.

Russell then did this and found where the man was sitting at the window, and then he got back down beside nate

Nate-See easy, now we know where he is and we can get him

Russell-Alright, yeah

Nate-Thats the spirit, lets push this truck for cover

Russell-Okay

He then opened the truck door and put in neutral

Nate-Its in neutral, just keep your head down

As they pushed the truck the man had started to aim for the tires. He then shot the front one out

Nate-Just keep pushing

They kept pushing, but then the man shot out the back tire. This then stopped them

Nate-Push! End of the road

He then shut the truck door and faced russell

Russell-What now

Nate-We gotta get around the side of the building, we gotta go from cover to cover. Seriously this time, I'm not messing around

He then pulled out his pistol and held it out to russell

Nate-Here, you cover me. You cover me then I'll cover you, but if you wanna go first thats fine too

Russell-I'll cover you, you go first

Russell then grabbed the gun and nate then got towards the end of the car

Nate-Now you keep that guys head down until I get where I'm going, then throw me the gun and I'll do the same

Russell then started to think that he could leave right now and not be a part of this. So he did the only thing he could do, he drew on nate

Nate-Russell, what is the god dang hold up-

He then turned to see russell had the gun pulled on him

Nate-Very funny kid, you got me with my back turned. Nice one.

But then he realized russell was serious, so he tried reasoning with him

Nate-Come on russ this is your big chance, lets get these guys. Russell, we gotta move. You and I both know you aren't going to shoot me

Russell-I am done with this. I didn't ask for any of this, your on your own

But before he even got the chance to leave nate grabbed his hand and pointed the gun upwards

Nate-Look, kid I need you now. Okay, okay I was a jerk before. But you know I was just trying to loosen you up, your my boy right?

Russell-I'm not your boy

Nate-Maybe not right now

Russell-Not ever

Nate-Kid I need you, and we're in a pickle. But I can't do this without you, and I promise that when we get outta here I'll work on that first impression you got of me earlier. Now I'm gonna give you this gun back and hopefully you'll shoot at this guy.

He then let go of russell and went back to his position. Russell then aimed at the man in the window

Nate-Remember don't stop firing

Russell then covered nate as he ran to the car, thankfully he didn't get hurt

Nate-Now throw me the gun

Russell then tossed him the gun and nate caught it

Nate-Go!

Nate then covered russell as he ran for his position luckily he made it safely

Russell-Now what

Nate-We need to get around that building and then we'll be out his line of fire. Go!

Russell then ran for the side of the building, but tripped and fell. Nate then knew he had to help russell, he then ran over to him and pulled him to the side of the building. The two then got to their feet and started for the building

Russell-You saved my life nate

Nate-Yeah, whatever. We still have more work to do

Then russell followed him to the fence and the two jumped it. This then led them to the back courtyard.

Russell-What are we doing

Nate-We gotta get in there, those guys shot at us

Russell-But..

Nate-Listen russ, when we're done here we'll get down to your grams and have a big home cooked meal. Alright?

Then they started towards the back door, until they came up on a dying walker

Nate-Watch out for that

Russell then stopped to look at the walker

Nate-Whats wrong?

Russell-We should put it out of its misery

Nate-Russell its dead anyways

Russell then crushed the walker's skull, because he couldn't bare to watch it suffer.

Nate-If your done lets go

They then went to the back door and crouched for cover

Nate-Now when we get in here, stay down so he won't see us. You ready

Russell-Yeah

They then went inside the building and found their way into the kitchen

Nate-Now we need to focus, no messing around. No noise, you hear me? Not a peep, lets go.

He then went to the door and looked out to see if the man was still there

Nate-Can't see much, look out the window

Russell then did this and saw the man sitting there with a rifle. Then reported to nate what he saw

Russell-I saw a guy

Nate-No kidding. Okay you sneak up and grab him, I'll cover you

Russell-Do I sneak up, or do I just grab him

Nate-Its your call

They then moved out to the counter, and russell started to sneak up behind the man. But then the man turned with his rifle and tried to shoot russell, luckily nate grabbed the rifle and threw him down. But then they realized it was an old man and his wife

?-Walt! oww

Walt-I told you to just leave and now you think you can just leave your mask at home and now you have this spook with ya!

Nate-Whoa gramps. 1st off watch the racism, this is my boy here. And second I don't know you, we were passing by just like anyone else

Walt-You came back to finish us off and take the rest of our food! Now she can see your face, she can see who took her from me!

Russell-Mask? Whats he talking about

Nate-How should I know he's crazy

Russell-Have you been here before!

Nate-Russell, don't you start. Look old man, you tried to kill us for no reason. If anything we should take you out for that

He then took his pistol out

Walt-Please just leave

Nate-What do ya say russell, should we just kill these folks and take all their stuff

And there it was, russell knew right then he made the wrong choice trusting nate

Russell-Are you serious

Nate-Yeah, why not

Russell-Why the heck would you do that! There are real monsters out there!

Nate-Yeah, no kidding!

Russell-And your just going to joke about the stuff that I've seen! Screw you nate!

Nate-I saved you!

Russell-You didn't do a thing!

Nate-Easy russell

Russell-No, I'm outta here. I'm not hurting anyone and don't you hurt these people either.

But then nate pointed his pistol at the old man and pulled the trigger. Then he did the same to the dying old lady. Then just walked over to their food supply

Nate-Look at all this stuff, see worth dodging a few bullets

Russell just stood there looking at the two dead people, he couldn't believe nate had just done that

Russell-You, you

Nate-Kid, it was just something that had to happen. And you know that, they wouldn't of made it.


	3. Chapter 3

Russell still shocked at this couldn't move, until nate had packed up all the medicine, food and water he could find. He then walked over to russell

Nate-Kid, we gotta go.

But russell stood there refusing to move, but then nate put his hand on russell's shoulder

Nate-Russell, we have to go. They'll turn soon

Russell then without any hesitation rammed his elbow into nate's side and then grabbed his gun.

Russell-I'm out

He then ran out the way they came in, but then nate started to run after him. Russell used the barrels to jump the fence then pushed them down with his feet, that way it would slow nate down.

Nate-Russell! Stop!

But he kept running

Russell-Grab your bag, then run. Just run, and don't look back

He then ran to the truck and grabbed his bag. Then started to run up the road, by that time nate was over the fence and at the truck

Nate-Ain't no way I'll catch up like this

He then found two tires and switched them out. Then he grabbed 4 cans of gas as well, just in case. He then climbed in his truck and went after russell

Nate-Alright kid, where are you.

He kept on that road for awhile. but found no trace of him.

Nate-He couldn't of gotten that far. Hope I find him soon, he's gonna get himself killed out here

Meanwhile russell was way ahead of nate, but he then had to stop to catch his breath.

Russell-Why would he just do that, he knew they needed that stuff more than us. I need to hurry its dark and I don't have a source of light.

Then he heard something behind him, he then turned and saw headlights. He recognized them right away, it was nate

Russell-How in the world did he catch up that fast. just get outta here russell

He knew he needed to go fast so, he dropped his bag and ran into the woods with nate's gun.

Russell-What is wrong with this guy, what does he wanna do to me now.

Then nate pulled up beside the woods, where russell dropped his bag. He then got out and walked over to the bag

Nate-Russell, what are you doing. Your gonna get yourself killed

He then put russell's bag in the truck, then grabbed a flashlight. He then went into the woods after russell, but russell then heard him coming

Russell-Oh no, what does it take to lose this guy.

He then took off running, and this caused nate to hear him.

Nate-Kid! Is that you?

He then saw russell

Nate-Kid, wait up!

He then chased after him, trying his best to keep up

Russell-Stay away from me!

He then got to the edge of the woods and ran up to the edge of a waterfall. Then it started to pour the rain

Russell-(Gasp)

He then turned around, but to no avail nate was there

Nate-Take it easy kid

Russell then aimed the gun at him

Russell-Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot

Nate-Russell you know you don't wanna do something stupid, now put the gun down

Nate then took a few steps forward

Russell-I mean it stay away!

Nate-Keep your voice down, your drawing walkers.

Russell-Shut up!

Then russell fired, but missed. Then his foot slipped on the water and he started to fall off the cliff, but nate grabbed his hand

Nate-I got ya kid

He then started to try to pull russell up, but then he heard something behind him. He looked up and saw a walker coming out of the woods

Nate-Oh come on!

Russell-What?

Nate-Walkers!

Russell-What do we do?

Nate-Give me the gun

Russell-What, no!

Then the nate looked back up and saw that there was more than one walker

Nate-Russell, give me the gun!

Russell-Fine

Russell then handed him the gun, but by then the walkers were on top of them. Nate shot as many as he could, until he had the chance to pull russell up.

Nate-Kid, hang on

He then pulled russell up onto the ledge

Nate-Go get to the truck, I'll cover you!

Russell then ran for the truck and nate followed shooting down any walkers near them. Then when russell saw the truck, he was grabbed by a walker and he fell to the ground. He tried to get his foot free, but the walker was persistent.

Russell-No!

Then nate ran over and shot the walker.

Nate-GO!

Russell then got up and got into the truck, then nate got in on the drivers side. Thats when walkers started to surround the truck, but then nate was able to start it up and they sped off.

Nate-Close one, huh?

Russell-Don't talk to me

Nate-Someone's a little antsy

Russell-You killed those old people, and you knew they needed that stuff more than us

Nate-Kid, that woman was dying and when she did go, she would turn. I knew that guy couldn't handle taking her out, so I did them a favor.

Russell-But...

Nate-It was the right thing to do, and you know it as well as I do.

Russell-Whatever, now let me out

Nate-Nice one kid, but we had a deal

Russell-Huh?

Nate-I promised I would get you to your family, and I don't break promises. Just get some rest, I'll wake ya when we get there

Russell was hesitant, but what choice did he have. He knew he was safer with nate, than on his own. So he got comfortable and went to sleep, but he was having a nightmare. Of when nate shot those old people, but when it came to him walking away nate pulled the gun on him. Then nate fired the gun at russell, but then he had awoken from it.

Russell-(Huff) (huff)

He then felt his chest for a gunshot, but there was nothing. He then realized it was a dream. He then realized nate was asleep as well, and left the gun lying there

Russell-Should I? But he said, who cares what he said. He's a murderer

Russell then reached for the gun

Russell-I could just take the gun and leave for good. I don't want this guy near my family.

Then he pulled his arm back

Russell-No, I can't just leave him like this when he really wants to help me. And he saved my life

He then tried to go back to sleep, but just when he started to drift off he heard a scream.

Russell-What the...

Then he heard it again, and he figured out it was coming from the woods

Russell-It sounded like a woman. Nate, wake up

But he wasn't moving, and russell knew he had to act fast. So he just jumped out of the truck and headed into the woods. But when the door shut nate woke up, and thankfully he saw russell

Nate-Not this again

He then grabbed his gun and went after russell


	4. Chapter 4

Nate-Kid, wait up!

But when he finally caught up he three saw men standing there with guns and crossbows pointed at them.

?-Hold it right there!

Nate-Take it easy, no one needs to die. I'll just take my friend and leave you boys alone.

Russell-No we have to help her

Then nate looked over and saw a woman on the ground, on the verge of dying.

Russell-What do you want with her

?-Its none of your concern kid

Nate-Tell us what happened

?-We had a deal with her group, food for protection. Then they stopped supplying us, so we took care of business. Too bad her group got away though, I wanted to take their leader out myself

Nate-What are you gonna do with her

?-What do you think?

Nate-Now there's no need for anyone to die today, just let this woman go and we'll be on our way as well.

?-What makes you think we'll do that?

Russell then saw that nate was getting ready to pull his pistol, so he readied himself to go for the woman

Nate-But before we go, we have a little parting gift

Nate then pulled his pistol and shot the three men, but he also got grazed on the arm by one of the men.

Russell-You alright

Nate-Just a scratch, c'mon we don't have much time

They then ran over to the woman and cut her free

Lily-Thank you both so much, my names lily

Russell-I'm russell and this is nate

Then they heard voices coming their way

Lily-Lets go, there's more on the way

She then ran over to one of the dead men and grabbed her rifle.

Lily-C'mon

They then ran out of the woods and to the road. But they ran up on some kind of RV

Lily-Get in

They then got in and lily took the drivers seat

Lily-Which way are you guys

Nate-Up the road a ways

Lily-Right

They then drove until they saw the truck, she then pulled up beside it

Lily-Here ya go

The two then jumped out and walked over to the truck

Lily-And thanks, if you guys hadn't of came I don't know what they would of done

Russell-We have to stick together to survive

Lily-Before you two get going, I need a favor

Nate-What is it

Lily then got out of the RV

Lily-My group was held up at the motor inn not far from here, and I was going to try to find them. So I need supplies and the motor inn had plenty, but on my own the bandits would probably kill me. So..

Nate-You want back-up

Lily-You got it, and in exchange we'll split what we find. Deal?

Nate-Its the least we could do, you lead the way

Lily-Thank you

Lily then got in the RV and nate and russell got into the truck and followed her down the road

Nate-Think we can trust her?

Russell-Huh?

Nate-Do you think she's working with them

Russell-Why would she, when they wanted to kill her

Nate-Good point

They then reached a motel, that looked as if the military took it over. They pulled up outside of it and got out along with lily

Nate-Is this the place

Lily-Yeah, c'mon. There should still be some supplies left, if the bandits didn't take it all

She then led them inside the motel and to her groups stash

Lily-Here, we locked it to keep it from them. Each of us carried a key, but I dropped it during the raid

Nate then shot the lock off the door and lily pushed it open.

Lily-There's enough here for the three of us, now lets start sorting through it

They then started to sort through all the food, medicine, weapons and water. They then split it evenly between them. When they were done, they headed back to the cars. But then it had started to get very foggy, and they could barely see

Lily-Thank you both so much.

Russell-I guess this is goodbye

Lily-Yeah I guess it is, you take of yourselves

Nate-Wait.

Lily-Yeah

Nate-Why don't you come with us, god knows you earned it

Lily-But my group

Nate-Stick with us until you find them, what'd ya say

Lily-Fine

Russell-Well we should get going, the fog's getting worse

Russell then turned heading for the truck, when out of the fog he was shot in the shoulder. Lily then got down beside russell, and nate pulled his gun out.

Nate-Show yourself!

Then two people walked out of the fog, and one had a revolver.


	5. Chapter 5

Then two people walked out of the fog, and one had a revolver.

?-Oh my god, I'm so sorry

Nate-You better be

?-We thought you were walkers

Nate-I'll make you pay

?-Look, just put your gun down and we can work out a deal

Nate-Lily, get him to the RV

Lily-What about you

Nate-I'll be fine, now go

Lily then started to drag russell to the RV

?-Calm down dude, we didn't mean to shoot that kid

Then nate went off and he fired at them but missed, this then caused them to get in their car and leave. But nate chased after them in the truck.

?-This night is so screwed!

?-Why did you shoot that kid, what the heck was that!

?-I didn't mean to do it, it just happened okay. Where were you with a warning!

?-Me, your putting this on me now? I didn't see the guy either, I was too worried those dudes were gonna pull guns on us

?-How'd they catch up to us

They then noticed nate had closed in on them

?-Who cares, just -

Then nate shot at their back window and busted it out

?-Hurry up eddie

Then eddie pulled out a revolver and handed it to the other guy

Eddie-Here you shoot wyatt

Wyatt then grabbed the gun and started to fire at nate, until he busted out one of his headlights. This then caused nate to drive off into the thick woods. Wyatt then looked out the window to make sure, but he wasn't sure they were gone or not.

Eddie-Dude, wyatt are they there or not. Wyatt talk words at me man

Wyatt-I don't see anything

Eddie-You sure those guys just wouldn't give up

Wyatt-I said I don't see anything!

Eddie-Here, I'll turn off

Eddie then turned off into the same woods nate drove off into, then he turned his headlights off

Eddie-Don't give me that look man. I'm not being a jerk, I'm being smart. No lights and no umm. They can't see us, christ I can taste blood in my mouth. I don't think its mine

Wyatt-Crashing into a cow isn't going to help anything

Eddie-I should watch out for cows, cows! When was the last time you saw a cow dude

Wyatt-Okay bad example, but you could still hit something.

He then threw the gun on the dashboard

Wyatt-I can't believe we're in this!

Eddie-Don't barf just yet, this road is really straight we'll be fine

Wyatt-God how did that go so wrong

Eddie-Is that some kind of dig at me man

Wyatt-No man, I'm just saying

Eddie-We thought they were walkers, what don't they get

Wyatt-Did you mean to pull the trigger

Eddie-I, I don't know. Look wyatt, all I know is those guys had me all jacked up, like I was on speed or something. I'm sorry man

Wyatt-Don't sweat it man

Then eddie turned the head lights back on

Wyatt-Its about time

Eddie-I will punch your eyes! You think we're in the clear?

Wyatt-Not until we get of this fog

Eddie-Was that a pun?

Wyatt-No

Eddie-When did you start making puns?

Wyatt-I said no you idiot

Eddie-I know

Wyatt-Hahaha

Eddie-Hahaha. Alright lets tom cruise outta here

Wyatt-Really

Eddie-See if there any sticky left in the glovebox

Wyatt then opened the glovebox, looking for eddie's stuff

Wyatt-I don't see anything

Eddie-Dude its in there look harder

Wyatt-I don't see it, but what I do see is that ammo you lost last week

Eddie-Oh my god really, but is there any weed.

Wyatt then grabbed the ammo and shut the glovebox. He then started to load their only gun

Eddie-Ya know I was going out with girl one time, katie. She was five I think, she said her dad took her to the circus. They walked around for a while, saw the girl with two heads, the guy with lobster hands. She also said there was a little girl in there the size of an apple, but I called nonsense on that one. The point is there was this guy standing there butt naked, singing these weird. You even listening to me

Wyatt then just turned his head

Eddie-The guy peed on her dad

Wyatt then set the gun back on the dashboard, when out of nowhere they hit something in the road. This sent them spiraling out of control, but eddie gained control and stopped the car

Eddie-Oh my god, did you get a look. I think that was a guy.

Wyatt didn't answer for he was just as confused as eddie

Eddie-Come on wyatt was that a dude or not

Wyatt-I don't know, it was too fast

Eddie-Dude, don't say that. You have to know, lets see if there's anything around the car. That it'll just tell us one way or the other, but I'm not leaving if we hit a human being. I'm just not

Wyatt then rolled down his window

Eddie-Don't roll it down broken

Wyatt-I can't see through the cracks. It's fine see

Eddie-Whats that on the broken side mirror

Wyatt-Its part of his shirt, I think.

Eddie-Yeah, but plenty of dead guys have shirts on. Keep looking

Wyatt then looked at the blood on the wind shield

Wyatt-Does that blood look fresh to you

Eddie-Yeah, but its kinda dark

Wyatt-Yeah

Eddie-Wait whats that out in the road

Wyatt-Its the mirror from the car

Eddie-Dude I'm really not seeing anything thats going to help.

Wyatt-I wish there was some way to tell

Eddie-We're going to have to go out there. Look wyatt it was a guy

Wyatt-Are you sure

Eddie-Yes

Wyatt-How sure

Eddie-Pretty freaking sure, don't eat a burrito and get on a roller coaster sure.

Wyatt-Jesus, so what do we do

Eddie-What do you mean what do we do, we go out there

Wyatt-What about that guy in the truck

Eddie-The heck with that guy! If that guy back there is alive we have to help him wyatt. There aren't a lot of alive dudes these days,

Wyatt-What if this guy is the same

Eddie-He isn't going to be much of a threat, after we bounced him off the hood.

Wyatt then hesitantly looked out his window

Eddie-C'mon man this is stupid, lets go out there and help that guy.

Wyatt-Both of us?

Eddie-I dunno, I hit the guy. But someone should stay here just in-case. Well, here lets play rock, paper, scissors for it

Wyatt-Are you freaking serious

Eddie-No! Now c'mon sitting here is making me nervous

Wyatt-I can't believe I'm doing this

Eddie-Dude, three seconds its over. Alright two outta three right

Wyatt-Sure

They then played the game and in the end wyatt lost. He had to go search for the person they hit

Wyatt-Alright

He then grabbed the revolver and got out of the car. He then started to walk out into the road when he saw a backpack lying there. He then started to search it

Wyatt-You'd be great backpack if you could tell me who your owner is.

He then stood up

Wyatt-And I guess I'll keep talking to myself, cause that makes sense

He then kept walking until he found a trail of blood.

Wyatt-That is a lot of blood

He then followed the trail, and found the thing they hit. It turned out to be a guy, wyatt walked over and started to talk to him

Wyatt-Dude, you gonna be okay

He then saw the uniform and figured out he was a cop

Wyatt-Cop, please be okay

But then he saw his wound, thats when he started to think about just ending it for him.

Wyatt-Lets get you to the car

Wyatt then picked him up and started to drag him to the car, but then a walker stumbled along. Wyatt then dropped the man and shot the walker

Wyatt-This is crazy, I should just put him out of this misery.

He then pointed the gun at the mans head

Wyatt-I'm sorry

He then pulled the trigger

Eddie-Wyatt! Hurry up!

Wyatt-Eddie?

He then started to run back to the car, shooting down walkers as they came.

Eddie-Wyatt!

Wyatt-I'm coming!

He then started to see headlights beside their car. He then realized it was nate. Then as that realization hit him eddie's car started and eddie drove off.

Nate-C'mon man, we were just getting started!

Wyatt then stood his ground, and he noticed that nate couldn't see him for the fog. He then saw walkers stumbling out of the woods towards him, so ran away. Nate then noticed the walkers as well, so he got into his truck and headed back for the motor inn. He pulled his truck into the motor inn, and got out.

Nate-Lily, you here?

Lily then ran out of one of the rooms

Lily-Thank god your back

She then ran over and hugged him

Lily-I thought you were dead

Nate-I'm fine, hows russell

She then let go of him

Lily-I did what I could

Nate-He's not-

Lily-No, he's alive. C'mon I'll show you

She then led him into a room where russell lay there unconscious.

Nate-Jesus

Lily-I cleaned the wound, and I can use the antibiotics we have here to get him back to health

Nate-Good, thanks

Lily then sat in a chair beside a end table

Nate-You alright?

Lily-Yeah, just tired. Its been a long day.

Nate-Get some rest

Lily-You sure

Nate-Yeah, I'll watch the place

Lily-Thank you

She then got up and went to her old room, but then russell started to wake up

Russell-Nate...

Nate-Good to see ya awake

Russell-What happened

Nate-You got shot, don't you remember

Russell then looked at his shoulder, seeing the bloody bandages around it

Russell-Jesus, who-

Nate-Two guys, came out of the fog. They said they thought we were walkers, but I made sure they won't mess with us again

Russell-You didn't...

Nate-No, he got away and the other is probably dead.

Russell-Oh, were they dangerous

Nate-What do you think, they shot you

Russell-Yeah, but if they mistook us as walkers it isn't their faults

Nate-Yeah, but

Russell-No, the worlds bad enough.

He then sat up

Russell-The more I think about it. The walkers aren't the biggest threat, its people.

Nate-No, question. Well you should get some rest

Russell-Why

Nate-We need to secure this place tomorrow, and if lily isn't feeling up to it I'll need you to help

Russell-Okay, but we can't stay here forever

Nate-I know, now get some rest kid. I'll see ya in the morning.

Nate then left and found himself a room and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day nate had been woken up by lily

Lily-Hey, get up. We got work to do

Nate-Huh

He then got out of bed

Lily-C'mon we need to fix the wall, before walkers start wandering down through here

Lily then led him outside to the demolished wall

Lily-All we need to do is move the gates back and board up the fallen barricades, think you can do that

Nate-Course I can, lets get to work

They then pushed the gates back into place, then nailed the fallen boards back to the wall.

Nate-That should do it

Lily-For now at least, we should check on russell

Nate-Yeah

They then went back to the room where they left russell. But he didn't look so good

Lily-You alright russell

She then walked over and checked his temperature

Lily-Jesus your burning up

She then checked his pulse

Lily-This isn't good

Nate-What

Lily-He's running a fever and his pulse is really low

Nate-Just give him so antibiotics, that'll fix him wouldn't it

Lily-No, he needs stronger medicine.

Nate-Well where are we supposed to get that

Lily-I know where, but I'm not sure if the bandits took everything

Nate-Its worth a shot, where is it

Lily-A mile from here, I'll go and you stay here. Just incase the bandits come back.

Nate-Fine, just be careful and hurry back.

Lily then grabbed her rifle and left the motor inn. She was headed for the St. john dairy. She then started to approach the gates of the dairy.

Lily-Just get in out before they notice your here

She then opened the gate and headed inside. She went to the house, but before she touched the door she saw blood all over it

Lily-Jesus christ.

She the pushed the door open and headed upstairs, to their medicine supply

Lily-Thank god its still here

She then gathered all the medicine she could carry and started to head back, but as she walked to the gate she stopped. She then turned her attention to the barn.

Lily-Dad

She then started to walk over to it, checking for walkers she made her way to the meat locker. There laid her father's lifeless decaying body, she then dropped the bag and knelt down beside his body.

Lily-I'm sorry I couldn't save you dad, but I'll be fine now. I two new best friends, russell and nate. We watch out for each other so you don't have to worry about now.

She then reached into her fathers pocket and retried a ring, that had once belonged to her mother.

Lily-Just to have a piece of you with me dad.

She then stood and grabbed her bag and left. She made it back to the motor inn by night fall, and she noticed that nate had already taken the spot of lookout. She then went inside and nate jumped down to talk with her

Nate-Did you get the med's?

Lily-Yep, we should hurry though.

Nate-Yeah, I agree


End file.
